Misunderstood
by Love Suicide
Summary: Two very different girls that are convinced they will never have anything to do with eachother, make a discovery in a ski resort cabin that will change their lives. Just goes to show that you should never judge a book by it's cover..Oneshot, Alex/Mitchie


Hey guys. I haven't logged on here for like 3+ months, because I'm up the wall with stress right now. This story was semi-inspired by a friend I made recently. I wrote this out of boredom. I have nothing more to say, lol. Oh yeahh.. I'm using my mom's laptop which doesn't have a word processor with a spell checker, because mines in my nanna's atm, and I'm not going on a half an hour bus journey in the middle of the night just to get it back, so excuse the probable number of spelling and grammar mistakes. Oh wait, theres probably a spell checker on here.. I think there is. Win.

So yeah, enjoy.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Alexandra Russo and Mitchie Torres, cabin 17."

Oh god. Me and exciting Mitchie (insert sarcasm here), sharing a cabin for two weeks. This should be super duper fun! (insert sarcasm here, too).

I don't have anything against Mitchie Torres, she's just, well.. weird. And not the good type of weird, but the.. weird type of weird.. if that makes sense.

She spends most of her time on her own, just wondering around school with her headphones in, like a little emo-goldfish or something. She does have a couple of friends, but she doesn't even talk to them much. And whenever anyone else tries to talk to her, she mumbles that she has to go and hurries away.

I sat next to her in Spanish once and attempted to start a conversation with her, but she just nodded her head shyly, refusing to even look at me, let alone reply. Just being around her depresses me. I feel really bad for her, but she's just so odd.

Skiing is for people who give a shit about sports, which I do not. The whole idea of me going on this ski trip was to goof off in the cabin with someone, but that doesn't look likely now. I get along with most people.. but this chick just has no personality. Fuck my life.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

No, they couldn't possibly just give me my own cabin? I would've been fine on my own. Or I atleast could've gone with Cierra or Caitlin. They understand what's wrong with me. Why I'm the way I am. I'm autistic..

I find it hard to talk to people, or make eye contact with them. My form of autism isn't too severe, but it's bad enough for most people to consider me 'weird'. Especially Alex Russo. I know she thinks I'm weird. I often see her looking at me, then turning to someone and whispering. I'm not stupid, It's obvious she's talking about me.

Alex is one of the most popular girls in school. She's not a stereotypical, rich, blonde, mini-skirt wearing popular girl, but she has more friends than anyone else I know. She sleeps around, gets arrested, and is constantly being dragged home from drunken Saturday nights. Rumour has it, she lost her virginity when she was thirteen. Me, I haven't even been kissed yet. I'm now almost sixteen, and I still find the prospect of even hugging a guy absolutely terrifying.

I was dreading this ski trip, but my psychiatrist and my parents said It'd be a good idea, and help me gain confidence. I haven't a clue why, but I agreed to it. Now, I want nothing more than to just go home.

**Alex's P.O.V**

Since it was the first day, and it was 6pm by the time we arrived at the ski resort in Vermont, we didn't do much. After we unpacked, me & the gang went to the 'Games Room' (which is basically just a badly insulated room with a pool table, and a secondhand TV and games system from like pre-historic times), the teachers gave us all a hot chocolate, we sat off under the stars for a while and then everyone got bored and went to their cabins. See, most of them got to share cabins with their friends. Lucky bitches. Mitchie just sat in the cabin with a book while everyone else was out. Typical.

"Hey" I said, as I reluctantly walked into the cabin and closed the door behind me. Mitchie just flashed a quick half-smile, eyes fixated on the book. It was almost like she was going to shoot lazer beams out of them and burn a hole in the page. I giggled quietly at the thought. Mitchie'd be cool if she could do that.

I got into my pyjamas and got into bed, and picked up my phone, ready for a texting-session to pass the time. I randomly looked over at Mitchie, who was still forcing her eyes on to the book, probably just so she didn't have to look at me. Am I really that ugly? Geez.. anyway, Mitchie certaintly wasn't. I've never noticed before, but she's gorgeous. It's a shame she's not so shy, because she'd be a total babe. I looked at her eyes. I've always believed that eyes are a major factor of a persons attractiveness. I mean, would Orlando Bloom be nearly as hot without those big, dreamy, chocolate peepers? I think not. Mitchie's eyes were kind of like a more feminine version of Orlando's. Big, chocolate brown. They say that the eyes are a window into the soul. Looking at Mitchie's, I'd say that's true. Her eyes are mystical, enticing, and so is she. Everyone in school wants to know more about her.. especially me.

I'm changing my mind about her.. she's not weird. She's _mysterious._

Mitchie put the book on her bed side table, and started looking in her bag for something. Being the nosey bitch that I am, I wondered what she was looking for. Probably her iPod or something. But instead, she pulled out a small, black leather case. She opened the clasp and began to pull out a packet of.. beads. All different types of beads. Rosary beads, gold beads, plastic beads, tonnes of them. She then pulled out a packet of varied charms, and then a roll of elastic string. By now, I'd realized what she was doing. She was making bracelets.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

When I was eight, my Grandma got me the most amazing gift I've ever received in my life. A bracelet-crafting set from India. A collection of exquisite gemstones and beads, all ready to be assembled onto either metal bangles, chains or string, either way, producing a work of art. A pretty bracelet.

From then on, bracelet-making was my pride and joy. Whenever I got money from a relative, I'd spend it on things for my bracelet-making collection. It kind of annoyed my parents, but they got used to it. In the end they just realized that if their little girl was happy, they were happy, no matter how ridiculous they thought spending so much money on it was. Apparently, people with autism become overly-obsessive with things.. I don't know if I believe that's why I love bracelet-crafting so much, although my family seem to. I just love how it gives me the opportunity to produce something elegant and beautiful, even when I feel like an ugly freak.

I got myself comfy, and got started on a new bracelet. Since we were in a snowy ski-resort, I decided to use my new snowflake charms. I pulled out a white-gold chain, and began to hook the charms on, making sure I didn't use two of the same ones next to each other, making sure they were all set out equally. After applying each one, I added a tiny amount of silver glitter.

Twenty minutes later, and viola, my bracelet is finished. That was one of the quicker ones, some of the more elaborate ones have taken me up to two and a half hours to complete. I admired my creation and put it in my 'finished' box. I'll probably sell it on eBay like I do with about fifty percent of my bracelets, especially the quicker, not-so-fancy ones. The other twenty five percent, I give to my family and friends as gifts, and the other twenty five I keep for myself. I usually only get around four dollars for them, but the price doesn't matter. I just like to think that somewhere, in the world, someone is wearing a creation of mine.

Forgetting to close the 'finished box' properly, I put it on my bedside table, and accidentaly knocked it over a few seconds later. This got Alex's attention. I couldn't exactly work out the expression on her face but she probably wants to laugh. Wouldn't surprise me. Or maybe not.. she's coming over to help me pick them up.. I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I'd never shown my creations to anyone other than my family, and obviously, the people on eBay I sell them to.

Alex scooped a few up, and studdied each one carefully.

"These are.. incredible"

I feel like I'm going to pass out. Oh my god.. I am.

I blacked out.

**Alex's P.O.V**

Oh my fucking god, what do I do? She's fainted!

I got her a bottle of water and fanned her face with my magazine. Her eyes opened and she slowly sat up, and looked around a little bit, then she looked at me. This was the first time I'd ever seen her make eye contact with anyone.

"I.. I'm sorry about that" she said, her voice shaky. This was the first time she'd ever spoken to me.

"It's fine" I giggled. "Are you okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

She quickly moved away from me, touching where I had touched her shoulder. Oh yeah, people say she doesn't like anyone touching her, either.

Ten seconds later; "Y.. yeah. I'm fine, thanks.."

Should I ask her? No.. it's mean. But, I really wanna know.. urghh.. I'm not gonna say it, I'm not gonna-

"Mitchie, why are you so shy?"

I couldn't believe what I'd just said. I felt so bad. But I was just curious.. she'd understand.

Mitchie froze, and stared at the floor for a few seconds before getting into bed and burying her head under the covers. What have I done? I'm such a bitch.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Without a second thought, I turned off the lights and hopped into my bed, burying my own head under the covers, and tried to force myself to go to sleep. Until, my concentration was interrupted by a familiar, timid voice, muffled by a blanket.

"I'm autistic.."

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

I let the top half of my head stick out of the covers. Alex instantly sat up, and looked at me. I'm not very good at recognizing emotions, so I had no idea what she was thinking or what she was about to say. Probably that I'm some mentally unstable retarded freak.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie.. I understand now" she said, softly. "And I'm sorry for all the times me and my friends have ever made you feel like you're weird. You're not, you just need understanding"

The sincerity was present in her voice.. I knew she did. I let myself look at her and smile. This was a side to Alex Russo I'd never seen before, I think it was a side most people have never seen before. I felt so comfortable, more comfortable than I've ever felt around anyone who wasn't a close relative, not even Cierra or Caitlin. Something about Alex's voice made me feel safe and warm.

"Thank you, Alex".

I said that with all the confidence in the world. Alex smiled at me and I smiled back.

"But wait, are you sure you don't just feel sorry for me?" I asked. Maybe she wouldn't have been this nice to me if I hadn't have told her.

"No.. it's just, I saw your beautiful bracelets and I know what you're capable of. Theres more to you than I originally thought"

Wow. Alex Russo likes my hand-crafted bracelets. The most popular girl in school.

I then got out of bed and turned on the lights, and picked out the snowflake bracelet I'd made earlier. I then slowly approached Alex and set it down on her bedside table.

"I.. I want you to have this.." I said timidly. Why was I so much more confident in the dark? Maybe because I couldn't see her face properly?

Alex then pulled me into a hug. I was scared, I'm not used to contact like this.. but Alex smelled like relaxing, fresh lavander, and she kept the hug gentle, so I felt pretty relaxed. And, it looks like I've made a new friend.

When the hug was over, I burst into tears. I don't know why. I liked the hug, but I just wasn't used to being that close to someone. I sat down on my bed, and Alex joined me, and started softly wiping my tears away with her pyjama sleeve. Part of me liked being this close to someone, but another part of me was absolutely horrified.

Hang on, don't they say you should face your fears?

That's when I did something I never, ever thought I'd do.

I rested my hand on Alex's cheek, and gave her a quick, light kiss. Yes, on the lips.

Alex just looked at me, shock ridden. Oh my god.. why did I do that? I've just ruined my shot at making a new best friend.

**Alex's P.O.V**

No way did that just happen. No way did _Mitchie Torres_ just kiss me.

"I'm sorry!" Mitchie yelled. She got back under the covers and started crying again.

No way did I just _enjoy_ having Mitchie Torres kiss me. What's wrong with me? I'm not a into girls.. am I? I thought back. I remember my fourteenth birthday party, and the game of spin the bottle. I remember being dared to kiss Gigi, and _pretending _that I didn't want to, when really I wanted nothing more.

Then, I thought of all the boyfriends I've ever had. I've kissed a lot of guys, and even slept with alot of guys.. but how many of these kisses/sexytimes did I actually enjoy? Answer: Not many.. in fact very few..

Oh my gosh, I'm a lesbian.. or atleast bisexual.. or bi-curious.

And, I was developing feelings for the 'weirdest' girl in school.

I snapped out of my little epiphany and pulled the covers off Mitchie, and attempted to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Alex.." she cried softly. Poor thing..

I lay down in the bed and got under the covers with Mitchie, and stroked her hair.

"No, Mitchie.. I liked it" I said, refering to the kiss.

"Really?" She turned around to face me "Because.. I kinda wanna kiss you again.." she said, nervously.

I ran my fingers through her hair, and leaned in for another kiss, before she pulled away. I was taken aback.

"Mitchie.. I thought you wanted me to kiss you?"

"No, No, No, I do.. it's just.."

"It's just what?"

"Can we turn the lights off? I've realized I'm more confident in the dark.."

With that, I hopped out of bed and switched the light off, then as soon as I got back in, I wrapped my arms around Mitchie's waist and kissed her tenderly. This lasted for about 3 minutes, and I was gradually deepening the kiss, until Mitchie broke the kiss slowly pushed me away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just getting a little overwhelmed.." she croaked.

"I understand." We sat up on the bed. Mitchie placed her hand on mine and stroked it, running each individual finger over mine. It was the most perfect moment of my entire life.

We then stayed up and talked for hours. About everything. I completely opened up to her, and she to me. I'd never felt more natural around anyone else in the entire world. Mitchie was a fascinating, strong person, and here's me thinking she was just some boring, lifeless loner. It'll teach me never to judge anybody ever again. And alls I know now, is that this is the start of something amazing.. I have an amazing _girlfriend _and an amazing _friend_ all in one.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

I looked at Alex, starry eyed. She's so intelligent, down-to-earth, and friendly .. who would've thought? Just earlier today, I just thought she was another stuck-up popular girl who's way passed caring about anyone but herself, but I was so wrong. She wants to make a difference in the world and she's applying for medical college, she wants to find a cure for cancer. She's trying to stop drinking so much, and I'll be with her every step of the way.

Maybe this ski trip won't be so bad after all..


End file.
